Mount MY Blade
by Crazytopings
Summary: My life Mount and Blade plus a few other games mainly Undertale but some Overwatch also and a few more bones appearances from both IRL and games
1. Introduction

Mount my Blade _ !1!11!

By PyroFortress AKA SUPER ULTRA MEGAZORD COMBINATION ROBOT WARRIOR HEROIC DISGUISE 'N' CHANGE LEADER MAN(or adolf_hitler)/J4ckson aka Crazytopings- based on real events

Intomyducton

King Harlaus, or Butterlord as his friends called him, was a kawaii anime fan with an IQ of 145 who is also a furry atheist with purple eyes, white hair, and magical powers. His purple eyes were given to him when he was bby by the Doge of the Rhodok Republic. On his first day of high school he got bullied by Doge Graveth so he went super saiyan 3 and super spirit bombed him further than the Sarranid Sultanate. He then began spewing butter out of every hole (yes, even the peepee and poopoo hole) and then Doge Graveth drowned and Harlaus wrote about it in his diary while cutting himself (he's bipolar(and bi/pan sexual)BTW).

Then, on his way to school he saw his senpai Count Devlian, his armour shining in the golden sunlight. Harlaus could no longer resist, he thrust himself toward Devlian while removing his kingly crown and armour. He drew his massive 6 foot greatsword and CHOPPED HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!1!11!11! (both of them)

That's when Papyrus (the Nigger Jew Skeleton) brought his big black, bony, skeleton cock into the mix riding in on Frisky his royal steed. You think that is all wait till the next paragraph.

When the orogy was just starting to get wet and sticky a "MESA MESA" was heard from the top of a hill. Standing there in his majestic armour the Dark Sith Lord Jar Jar Binks appeared with his **BIG, JUICY,** lightsaber out and dangling and began thrusting it into Papyrus who squealed in pleasure as he was also getting his dick sucked by Nopooplian Bonerfart and sucking the dick of King Harlaus. This skeleton was turning white with cum. You think things can't get worse well you are wrong.

Jews were being fucked to death by Jar Jar's impressive blaster that's reserves never seemed to be empty and then Hitler and Stalin were found fucking around the corner of a house. They too joined the mix and then later they all made a big development in their relationship.

Together the got married as lesbians because they both also got sex changes because lesbian porn is hotter than gay porn and by the power of the Poloski also know as the Popes of the church of Hey Arnold they were married and they lived happily ever after fucking to the ends of the map in sweet lesbian fashion.

But of course the concept of "happily ever after" was only made up by black gay jew's in the concentration camps to cope will their inevitable and well deserved demise. You see, King Harlaus was only able to "enjoy" his time for a short while, before the My Little Khanate horde came storming through his lands ravaging villages and towns, and soon they would ravage him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Horsefucker

^^^ l0l0l0l it loook stiiiicky jusy like paprus'slimy bones after around with Harlaus

So anyway ;) the kghergitts were _riding_ there ponyies to join to orgee, when Steve form minecraft came in with his BAE builderman from Roblcocks and began to penettrate his blocky behind. But then creeper (steve's .exe) was jellous and blew his hot sticky gunpower-based load all over then stevexbuilderman (buildersteve on tumblr) was ded from how hot it was. This turned off harlaus but papyrus still climaxed along with hitler, stalin, and jarjar. Now haraus was angry and he ran home to jerk off into butter. When jarlaus (harlaus in spanish (en espanol)) was crying in his jizz butter, he was thinking about papyrus and how he missed his opportunity to reach his climax 43v3r and he wanted to die so he then went and got his throwing knives and began to cut himself with his throwing knives in his bathroom next to count devlian;s head. Then Reaper of from Overwatch teleported in and began to comfort him becayse he cuts himself too. And Harlaus and Reaper then fucked and became a tumblr ship for HarlausxReaper (Heaper on Tumblr). Back at the orgiye, even tho they climaxed, they still Scout Chaared In To Help For… He Heard The screams Of the moans of the skeleTON and didn't want to miss out. With a bat in one hand and a dildo in the other scout holding his luube in his mouth was ready. This was his moment. He was finally ready to show everyone he was better than just a sandvich stealer more than just a fast boy. That in times of "need" he could take things a little slower to ger more joy from his experiance. Knock knock who's their…. "What's Going on Bro's PEWDIEPIE here" Felix said with Markiplier at his side. "No one has sex with out us"

"Yeah" added Markiplier. Scout blushed this perfect dream was getting better and better now his heroes Pewd's and Mark were here and he was ready to show them what he was capable of.

Just as everyone one was getting ready a Scream was heard…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter

2 "Head" Hunter

"Top OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES"

JackSeptgay here ready to show you some "POUNDIN" new gamplay and I am here with my best hommie Icecube. Jack said at the door with a sparkle in his eye and drool dripping from his mouth in anticipation of what would happen if they were let into the group. His excitement for goining on the events of the other's it was ozzing out of him more than the nipples of reaper as they were rubbed by King Harlaus while pewdiepie penetrated his ass. King Harlaus stopped whhat he was doing and walked up to were jack and icecuube were. And said "If you have 100lb's of lube and 10 dragon dildos you can" Jack and Icecube were devistated they only hAd 5 dragon Dittos and no lube and this is where there quest starts. Jack said determind "We accept your challange and will reterain in 69 hours. Icecube looked at jack his eyes pleasing as he said. {But that aint enogh timme there no way we can make it are you sure you want to do this jack.] Jack turned and looked at him slapping him across the face as he REEEEEEEEEEEEEplied "You Fuck'n normie don't tell me what I can or can't do get off my board" Icecube turned away hurt and quietly replied "sorry jack I forrgot" They then turned and left to go prepare for there JoUrney.

10 hour's later wE join OuR herro x 2 on there quest and wait to see what happens next.


End file.
